The inspection of workpieces to detect defects is significantly complicated when the potential defects cannot be identified by visual inspection, and even more particularly, when the location of the potential defects are internal to the workpiece and therefore inaccessible. Such considerations are present with respect to the detection of defects in many products having parts adjoined via an internal inertia weld. Inertia welds are utilized in the production of workpieces to adjoin a plate-like portion of a first part to the end of a second part extending away from the first part, typically in a perpendicular manner.
Specifically, in at least one current airbag inflator igniter canister, a planar "flange" portion of a first shallow cup-shaped member is adjoined via inertia welding to a central, cylindrical "web" member of a second cup-shaped member to yield a closed, spool-shaped structure. The outer walls of the second member obstruct access to the inertia weld formed inside of the canister, as well as the central web member. As a result, and further due to the complex geometry of the canister, it has proven difficult to identify potential defects in the inertia welds and central web member of such canisters.
Prior proposed acoustic-based techniques for inspecting inertia welds generally entail the use of contact transducers that require a gel-based interface with the workpiece or submersion of the workpiece in a liquid. As can be appreciated, both approaches complicate and significantly slow production. Further, when bar codes or other workpiece identification means are utilized on the workpiece, the ability to apply/maintain the integrity of such identification means may be compromised. Additionally, both approaches raise part contamination concerns and may further entail part cleaning/drying.
For inflator igniter canisters, the need to clean/dry canisters following inspection would entail the provision of a heat source. As will be appreciated, such heat sources are avoided in igniter canister production facilities due to the presence of explosive propellants embodied in the finished product. In this regard, it is noted that many ignitor canisters are not currently being individually inspected for inertia weld defects. Rather, a statistically based number of canisters are removed from production and subjected to hydraulic burst testing that destroys the tested canisters.